


The lost princess of enchantica

by Miraclefairy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraclefairy/pseuds/Miraclefairy
Summary: There are many beautiful places around the world but not magical ones, magic happens when you believe in yourself and the friends supporting you on way. Join Honoka and her friends as they try to find Honoka's kidnapped parents from a whole new magical land. AU Honomaki





	The lost princess of enchantica

A peigon gently flew down and settled among other peigons which had gathered near the fountain,the sky glowed with warm orange colour a typically a normal peaceful evening environment. The place was empty so the peigons moved around freely, but suddenly a person ran to where they were standing, resulting them to fly away suddenly at once, thier feathers fell around the girl however she didn't stop.

Her footsteps echoed through the streets as she was the only one outside, many of them had already reached home, she kept running as if she were in a marathon, eyes glancing once or twice at her watch, her tried legs demanded her to stop but she didn't. The golden sunshine cast her shadow on the nearby trees,she finally smiled seeing her destination, with a leap she landed at the door.

"Phew, finally made it," the girl panted heavily, and sinked to the floor, her heart beat finally slowed down, running continuously for a kilometer was no joke, she knew that for sure now, her eyes went on her watch again seeing the time she panicked.

"6:00pm?" her mom is not going to like this, her mother didn't like when she comes late AMD that was the third time thay 's not her fault that she met a old lady who needed to carry her luggage, being the good person she was she could'nt resist helping, but only if she knew that the lady's house was 3 kilometers away, she expected it to be somewhere in the neighborhood, well she can't do anything now what happened had already happened.

She rang the doorbell and signed for the worst, she sighed and leaning against the wall, thinking up of excuses to give her mom, her mother won't be impressed if she tells she helped the lady, tapping her foot on the ground she waited for the door to open, but it never did she frowned.

"what's taking so long?," now that was odd, normally het mother would burst open the door ready to scold her even before she steps in late to home, she rang the bell again.

No response.

She rang the bell the third time. No response yet again, she set her bag down and fished out her spare key and opened the door, the lights were on but the whole house was quiet.

"did they go to the market? mom even forgot to off the light," her mother always lectures her about her habit if keeping the light on or tap water running.

"but if they are gone i escaped from scolding," yeah!' she thought but couldn't shake off the feeling that something very bad was going to happen, she shrugged it off and went to the kitchen to grab some orange juice and potatoe chips.

"They don't allow me to eat junk food might as well have it now, as she went to the living room her blue eyes grew as she slowly backed away, the juice and chips fell down on the floor.

"This is terrible!" she screamed.


End file.
